


Cupcakes and Coffee Dates

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Diabetes, Dorks, Fluff, Humor, Kinkmeme, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: After inheriting his late Uncle’s Cafe, Ignis along with the help of his best friend Gladio and some of the prior employees get the business back up and running again. It turns into the hottest spot in town attracting large crowds every day, including local college student Prompto who ropes his friend Noctis into coming as well. But unknown to any of them, that a simple handcrafted cupcake and a coffee with a smile would begin a whirlwind romance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _*Sheepish grin*_ Why hello there, and no your eyes don't deceive you. I am a horrible creature of habit by doing more Kinkmeme prompts, and a Gladnoct to boot. But it's also Promnis, which gave me some practice for my own project that I'm uploading once I finish my other beast. Enjoy! :D

Today was a very important day for Ignis, it was the re-opening of his dear uncle’s cafe, Espresso Self. He always hated that name, but even when ownership was passed on to him, he didn’t have the heart to change it; especially since the man took him in after his parent’s death when he was six, raised him as a single parent while trying to run a fledgling business. His uncle was a strong man, he will be forever missed. So now Ignis strives to continue the man’s dream as he adds the final touch to the tray of danishes he’s preparing for the display case along with a wide variety of other delectable treats. He meticulously arranges the fruit before adding the handmade cream cheese filling and a slathering of glaze to give the danish a sheen. The back door swings open suddenly, a large scruffy man struts in and sheds his coat onto a metal hook before donning the cafe’s traditional black apron with gold embroidery.

“Sup Iggy, need me to do anything?” the man asks as he slings an arm around the shoulder of the smaller man and gets his hand swatted when he goes to snag a danish.

“How about show up on time?”

“Sorry. My sister left her book report project on the kitchen counter and asked me to stop on by my parent’s to pick it up and drop it off to her.”

“All right, I’ll let it slide.” Ignis says and hands him the tray of finished pastries. “Take these to the display case out front, do NOT eat them, and then help the girls open up.”

“Okay, you’re the boss.”

“Remember that the next time you sass me, Gladio. And put your damned hair up or I’ll make you wear a hairnet.”

Ignis deeply sighs and shakes his head, wondering why he ever agreed to allow the man to help him. They were friends since they were children, becoming so after a couple kids at the local elementary took to harassing him for being new and having glasses. That’s when Gladio, already pushing five feet at seven years old, came charging at them like a bull and beat them up. Then the steely-eyed boy smiled at Ignis and declared them best friends right on the spot, and they’ve been ever since. The buzzing of a timer draws him from his thoughts as he goes over to retrieve the next set of breakfast desserts, quickly transferring the scones to a cooling rack before getting the ingredients together to make the chocolate raspberry glaze.

“Hey Boss,” a young woman with tri-color hair says as she pops her head into the back. “we’re all ready to go. But we felt it’d be nice for you to have the honors of unlocking the door and putting the sidewalk board out.”

Ignis wipes his hands on the front of his apron before shedding it and following the girl out front. Four other young women, an older woman who worked with his uncle, and Gladio stand by the door as their boss makes his way over. The young man’s heart thumps in his chest, a sense of sadness but pride that he’s continuing his uncle’s legacy. He unlatches the door and places the sign out front, writing the word _OPEN_ in chalk before standing up straight and deeply sighing. 

“Here’s to you Uncle.”

The older woman walks over to him, pulls him close and rubs his back soothingly as a mist of tears form in the young man’s eyes. “He’d be so proud of you Ignis.”

“I know.”

They take a moment of silence to remember him before the woman pats the young man’s shoulder. 

“All right, go dry your eyes before your makeup smears all over that tacky purple blouse, you damn queen.”

“And there's that sharp wit Uncle was so fond of.” Ignis snorts as he takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes.

“You just keep believing that dear.”

“Dirty old bird.”

The woman cheekily smiles at him before taking his arm and leading him back inside. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

The reopened cafe turns into a hit with the young crowd, being jam packed full of college kids during their breaks and high schoolers at night and on the weekends. Prompto was eager to check the place out, but every time he’d try to go, the lines wrapped around the side of the building and he couldn’t wait that long due to either his classes or work. But today afternoon classes were canceled and he doesn’t have work, so he drags his best friend to the cafe and waits eagerly to try the raved about desserts. 

“Oh boy, this is going to be great.” the blonde titters and quivers with anticipation as his friend rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, waiting in line for a half an hour to eat an overpriced cupcake is _so great_.”

“Oh come on Noct, it doesn’t hurt to try something new at least once. Besides, they have a wide assortment of gourmet coffees and I heard the baristas are beauties.” Prompto says with a lovelorn sigh.

“Uh huh.” Noctis grumbles and peers down at his phone, idly playing a game to pass the time. 

Slowly, the line lumbers forward until they reach the front doors and Prompto squees. Noct shakes his head and contemplates denying he’s an acquaintance of the over eager blonde or bolting. But the later becomes impossible when the line moves up and he is now trapped inside, so he decides to go with the first option if it comes to it. 

“Oh wow, look at all those lovely pastries. And to think, they go through those in less than an hour.” Prompto gushes as he starts recording himself. “The ladies are just as lovely too.”

“What are you doing?” Noctis groans as he rubs his aching back.

“Hey, everyone does this for their first time here and then posts it online. And who knows, maybe after I show my boss this he’ll have me come here to do a story on it for the paper.” 

“Whatever.” 

The line seems to drag slowly towards the counter even with three girls working the counters and Noctis swears he saw the same girl run from the back to the front, putting a new sheet of pastries out three times now. This was not how he wanted to spend his break away from his classes, stuck in a crowded, noisy, and humid cafe with his bad back starting to act up.

“Hey!” a deep voices booms overtop of all the noise. “If anyone is just getting drinks I can take you over here.”

A few of the customers zip over towards the voice to be waited on, shrinking the line but only nominally. Noct wonders whether he should just get a coffee and then escaping outside to sit down.

“Hey Prompto, I’m gonna go over to that line and just order a coffee. I’ll meet you outside at the tables by the flower bushes.”

The blonde pulls his phone away from his face and pouts. “You’re abandoning me?”

“No, I’m just tired of standing and my back is starting to hurt.”

“Aww Buddy, I wished you had said something sooner. You could have just told me what you wanted and I would have ordered it.” Prompto pouts, feeling bad his friend is in pain. “You can go and I’ll get your coffee for you.

“Nah it’s fine, I’m already here so I’ll get it.”

Noctis goes to stand in the considerably shorter line and eventually makes his way to the counter. He scans through the different flavors of iced and hot coffee, cappuccinos, and teas unaware as the barista smiles and greets him. 

“Hey there, what can I get ya?”

“Oh, I’ll have a uhh-” 

Noct turns to the barista and his mind goes blank as he slowly looks up to the man taking note of well-muscled arms with black feathers tattooed on his tan skin before settling on his face. He has long lashes that encompass gorgeous amber eyes that gleam, his thick and long dark brown hair is tied in a messy topknot, and he has a strong jawline with well-groomed stubble. But the thing that catches the black haired youths attention the most is the man’s smile. Dark pillowy lips crease into a flirtation smile, giving only the slightest hint of teeth before a low chuckle rumbles forth from the man.

“Hey, cat got your tongue?” the man teases, his smile deepening.

“Uhh.” Noct fumbles out before taking a deep breath and regaining his sense. Now was not the time to act like a lovestruck teen. “I’ll have a large cold brew black coffee, one cream, two sugars, and one pump of dark chocolate flavor.”

The megawatt smile returns as the man types the information into the register and then grabs a cup and marker. “Gotcha, what name do I put on the cup? I know you kids are all into posting pics of your orders online.”

Noctis gets offended by this and crinkles his nose. “I don’t do that, it’s stupid and narcissistic.”

The smile turns into one of apology and the man gets a tint of red to his cheeks. “Ah, my bad.”

“It’s okay, and it’s Noctis.” he says as his own cheeks rosy. 

“Noctis eh? Got it. I’m Gladio by the way, in case you were wondering.” the man says as he scribbles on the cup. “A tall dark and handsome coming right up.” 

The brunette winks at him and goes to make his drink, as Noctis feels like he’s about ready to turn into a pile of goo before remembering to scan his credit card through the reader. His drink is put together meticulously and effortlessly as Gladio sneaks quick glances at him before smiling and doing showy tricks with the bottles. 

“Here ya go.” the man says and hands over the iced coffee. “Come back soon, Noct.”

Noctis smiles and nods before nudges his way out the door to go sit while waiting for Prompto. It takes another five minutes for the blonde to finally emerge from the cafe, a pastel colored cardboard box clutched gently to his chest.

“Geez, what’d you do, buy all the pastries they have?” Noct snickers before taking a small sip from his drink, trying to continue savoring the perfect combo of bitter and sweet that was so hard to achieve by other coffee places.

“No, I just couldn’t decide what I wanted to try so I got one of all the pastries they had out.” Prompto says gleefully and opens the box. “I mean look at these, they’re like works of art.”

“I guess.” Noct says, eyeing a berry tart before getting blinded by a sudden flash. “Shit. Really? Pictures?”

“Dude, I have to capture these beauties.” he says and snaps away from all sorts of angles. “The eye-catching combination of colors, the intricately designed flowers, and the perfect, just everything.” 

Noct returns his gaze to the tart, his stomach starting to rumble. “Can I try the tart?”

“You can have it, bro. Just let me get a few mor- HEY!”

Noctis takes a quick bite from the liberated pastry, slowly chewing before shrugging his shoulders unimpressed. “Not bad, had better in Tenebrae though.” 

“You ruined the composition.” he pouts and flops down. 

The blonde sighs and scowls at his friend as he shoves the rest of the tart into his mouth before taking a sip from his coffee to wash it down. Prompto burst out laughing all of a sudden, getting a confused look from his friend. 

“What the hell’s gotten into you?”

“Oh my god, did you see what’s written on your cup?”

Noct honestly didn’t give it much of a thought but he turns the cup around and gasps as a deep crimson color engulfs his face. _Noc Out_ is what is written in sharpie on his cup with a little heart separating the words. 

“Ooh. Someone caught the eye of the barista, what’d she look like?”

“Shut up Prompto and eat your damn pastries before I lick every single one.” Noctis threatens and gets a scandalized look from his friend who holds the box to his chest.

“You monster.” Prompto hisses before setting the box on the bench next to him and taking out a cupcake with a sliced strawberry and a sprinkle of honey glazed oats on top. “This one is called Strawberry Fields Forever.” 

The blonde takes a bite of the cupcake and slowly chews before stopping and going wide-eyed. Noct looks concerned at his friend and waves a hand in front of the others glazed over eyes. 

“Prom, are you okay?” Noct asks and gets a bit freaked when his friend still doesn’t respond. “Hey, hey come on. Speak to me.”

“It’s, it’s,” Prompto begins and looks down smittened at the dessert. “like tasting a piece of heaven in cake form.”

“Seriously!?”

The blonde stands up all of a sudden, clenching his free hand in a fist as he holds the cupcake in the other. “I must find out which maiden sculpted this masterpiece.”

“And what, propose?”

It’s Prompto’s turn to blush and get flustered as he looks away. “No, I just want to say how delicious this is and see if I could maybe write an article on them after I get Vyv’s approval.”

As luck would have it, Ignis walks out from the side and takes his break at one of the tables. He takes a sip of his cold drink before he fans himself with the magazine he carried out with him. Prompto gets all giddy and goes over to invade the man’s personal space even after Noct yells at him. 

“Hey mister, can you tell me who made these awesome desserts of deliciousness?” he says and shows him the box of pastries, rocking back and forth on his heels like an overeager child. "And how they were thought up?"

A hint of a blush forms on the brunette's cheeks as he bashfully looks down. “Oh, that uh was myself. They're made from recipes my Uncle accumulated during his travels as a youth and passed on to me before he succumbed to cancer.”

Tears form in the young blonde’s eyes as he sets the box down and takes the flustered brunette’s hands in his. “My good sir, please allow me the honor of interviewing you for the newspaper company I intern at.”

Noct can’t help snorting at the face the glasses wearing man makes, and he can only imagine the starry-eyed look on his friends face. But it would seem as if he was to be embarrassed as well for the handsome barista from earlier saunters out to take a smoke break. He looks to his boss with a raised eyebrow as his lit cigarette dangles from his partially parted lips. He then slowly turns his sultry gaze upon Noctis and of course, he has to flash that gorgeous smile of his as he takes his cigarette between his forefingers and waves flirtatiously, making the smaller man wish the ground would open and swallow him.


	2. Chapter 2

As luck would have it Prompto’s boss loved his idea of writing editorials on the new hip cafe believing it would bring in younger readers, especially when Prompto eagerly volunteered to be a guinea pig for trying out all the pastries and writing the reviews. So the blonde is once again venturing to the cafe to inform the owner Ignis, who had reluctantly agreed to the hyperactive blonde’s request after being goaded by his large friend to stop being a stick in the mud and bask in his newly acquired popularity. But to Prompto’s great surprise, he has a tagalong. 

“I thought you didn’t care for the pastries?” Prompto asks and waggles his brows. “Or are we looking forward to seeing someone, eh _Noc Out?_ ”

Noct scowls and socks his friend in the arm before huffing and sticking his hands in his pocket. He’s been having a major craving for that coffee drink he had the other day but too he was, slightly, interested in seeing that handsome barista and his dashing smile again.

“Geez grumpy, and here I was thinking of sharing my pastry with you but not anymore.”

“Oh yes, I’m so heartbroken about not tasting those bland pastries. I have to figure out how to get the one’s I had as a kid sent here and have you try them, they are so much better.”

The two friends bicker with each other as the wait in the long ass line, it even worse than before since it’s a Saturday and the young teen crowd has flocked to the cafe. They do eventually make it in after an hour, with Noctis having popped a couple pain killers and even sat down on the gross sidewalk when the line stood still for fifteen minutes during the wait. But it would seem his agony didn’t pay off for the dark haired brunette wasn’t working up front, making him sulk since he didn’t believe the others would be able to make the drink the same way. 

“So, do we see are admirer perchance?” Prompto teases as he checks out the four baristas working the front. “Ooh, is it the chesty one?”

“No.” Noctis sighs and crinkles his nose.

“Are you going to get anything then?”

“No.”

“Come on, just try how one of the other’s make it, you might like it.”

Noctis begrudgingly agrees and steps to the counter with his friend to place his order as Prompto marvels at the new treats that are in the display. The blonde chooses a mini bundt with orange glaze and white chocolate ruffles in the middle and squeals as the older woman takes it from the case.

“All right, we have a Tall, Dark, and Handsome plus a Lady Marmalade to go.” she says and rings the two items up separately for the young men.

“Hey umm, is Ignis here by chance?” Prompto asks, squirming around and fiddling with his fingers.

The older woman eyes him up and down before her thin lips perk up into a smile. “Why yes he is.”

“Great, can you tell him Prompto is here, I’m going to start interviewing him for an editorial. More people need to find out about that amazing man and his god-like baking skills.” 

The woman looks around quickly before leaning in and signaling for the blonde to come closer. “Look kid, I’ll throw in a free treat if you promise to get him off his damn workhorse for longer than five minutes. He’s exhausting to watch.”

“Oh hell yeah, leave it to me. I’m a master time bandit.” Prompto chirps as his friend rolls his eyes.

“Good.” she says and has him quickly point to another pastry. “Just give me a minute to get someone to cover my station, it’s going to take a bit to wrangle that boy from the oven.” The woman trots to the back quickly as the people in line behind the friends groan and throw hissy fits. She emerges a few seconds later shoving the burly brunette out from the back. “Go on Big Bear, Mama got work to do back here.”

“Like I don’t, you old bitch?” he grunts but then notices the black haired young man and flashes his sultry smile. “Oh, hey there, you came back.”

Nocts heart thumps in his chest and he smiles stupidly, excited for the delicious coffee coming his way but also that he get’s to see the handsome barista again. Prompto turns his head back and forth between the two men, blinks, and then grins sheepishly. He nudges his friend as the barista goes to put the coffee together and sniggers.

“So, I see someone likes their coffee like they like their me-YOW!” 

Noct scowls at his blonde friend as he roughly stomps down on his foot. The brunette leans against the counter holding the drink out for the youth and smiles flirtily at him making Noctis gush.

“Here you go, made just how you like it.”

“Thanks.” Noctis says and blushes. “This is the only place that makes it this good.”

“Ah, then you need to come visit me more often.” Gladio flirts and winks. 

Those waiting behind them get antsy and the two move aside as they wait for the older lady to bring the owner to the front. Noct takes a sip from his coffee and makes a rather undignified noise. 

“Dude, bro, did you just moan?” Prompto asks fighting back the urge to burst out laughing. 

“No, I went mmm. And you have no room to talk _Mr. Cries Over a Cupcake_.” 

“It was just so beautiful and good.” Prompto says and puffs out his reddened cheeks. 

About another minute goes by without the woman or Ignis making an appearance. Prompto taps away at his phone getting antsy, all the while his friend and the large barista flash doe eyes at one another. But then the flustered young owner is dragged out by the older woman, who stops momentarily to fix his collar and hair before shoving him from behind the counter. 

“Hi!” Prompto beams and skips over to the befuddled man. “My boss gave the go ahead, I just need you to sign some papers for me and then maybe we can decide on sometimes where I can watch you bake and take notes.”

“Oh umm,” Ignis mousily says and looks back at the older woman, getting an _I’m watching you_ hand gesture from her. “yes, why don’t we go out to the outdoor pavilion where we can sit and talk.”

“Awesome!” Prompto cheers and allows Ignis to proceed ahead while he turns to his friend. “So uh Noct, can I leave you alone in here without worrying that you’ll jump the barista’s D?”

One rude act begets another as Noct smacks the box of pastries out of the blonde’s hand and to the floor. 

“No! My preciouses!” 

“I hope they go right to your fat ass.” Noctis hisses.

“At least I have an ass.” Prompto snaps back as he clutches the box snugly to his chest. 

But the animosity only lasts a second when the two friends laugh and wave at one another. Prompto follows the glasses wearing man to the sitting area where he takes a manilla folder from his sling bag and sets it on the table along with a pen. 

“Alrighty, so I just need you to sign each paper where there is an X. That way it shows I have your permission for interviews and photos I’m going to take.” 

“Oh, very well.” Ignis says and flips through each of the pages, skimming through them quickly before signing. One of the forms gives him pause though as he reads over it multiple times. “Why do I need to sign a model release form? I thought you were only going to take photos of the pastries?”

“Well yeah, I am but I also wanted to take some shots of you, show the man behind the magic.” Prompto says and then furrows his brows. “Are you uncomfortable with that?”

Ignis winces. “Mildly, yes. I’ve never been fond of having my picture taken.”

“Why not? You’re a handsome man, I’m sure you’ll get a bunch of fans fawning over you.”

Ignis’ cheeks flourish with a tint of pink as he covers his mouth with his hand to hide his bashful smile. “Thank you.”

“No sweat, you just need a boost of confidence is all.” Prompto titters and then gets an idea. “Oh, I know, why don’t you come out with me tonight and go skating?”

“I umm, I don’t know. I’ve never been one for going out.” the brunette stutters out.

“Come on, it’ll be fun. Oh and that tatted up barista guy?”

“You mean Gladio?”

“Yeah, him. How well do you know the guy?” Prompto asks, getting an overdramatic questioning look on his face.

“Quite well actually, we’ve been friends for sixteen years. He used to work as a bartender but he quit to help me get this place up and running again.” Ignis says with fondness before snickering and returning the questioning look. “What about your friend? Should I be concerned he’ll corrupt my dear Gladio’s innocence?”

“HA! No way, Noct is the biggest most awkwardest dork ever. Just him thinking about holding someone's hand turns him into a quivering mess.”

“Heh, well Gladio likes to act big and macho but he’s a huge romantic. He sobs while watching love stories and likes to read poetry. I remember him reciting some godawful poem to this girl he tried asking to the Prom. He was a depressed wreck for weeks when she turned him down.” 

The two men laugh at the expense of their friends who aren't even there to defend themselves. 

“So yeah, how about you invite your bro and I’ll invite mine then we can have a double date. So then you won’t feel as uncomfortable.”

Ignis contemplates the blonde’s suggestion before smiling and nodding. “Very well.”

“Yeah! So what time do you want to meet up?”

“Well we close shop at five, it’ll take the both of us about an hour to clean up and then fifteen minutes to go home. Then we need to get cleaned up so I’ll say seven?”

“Great, seven o'clock it is.”

Ignis smiles fondly and returns to signing the papers as Prompto rambles on, telling him about himself and divulging more embarrassing tidbits about his friend that prompts the brunette to do the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Gladio looks around at the gaggles of overly hyper teens, his mouth forming a grimace as a group of girls squeal shrilly before laughing. He looks to his childhood friend who wears a fox-like smile and chuckles softly. 

“Shit Ignis, are you having a midlife crisis at twenty-two and want to hang with the cool kids now?”

“No, we’re meeting some people here and going on a double date with them.”

“Oh Ignis, I didn’t know you felt that way about me.” Gladio teases and gets a light shove.

“Not me you daft bastard.” he chortles and then catches a glimpse of the others. “Ah, there we go.”

Gladio follows his friend's gaze and sucks in a breath deeply as his eyes land on the young man from the cafe and his hyperactive friend. The blonde young man cheers loudly as he notices them while Noctis mirrors the large brunette’s expression. Prompto snags his friend’s jacket sleeve and drags him over to the other two men giddily before stopping in front of them and smiling at Ignis.

“Heya.”

“Hello you two.” Ignis says and nudges his slack-jawed friend.

“Oh uhh, hi.” Gladio quickly says and forces a smile but it comes off as awkward.

Noctis turns a bit pink in the cheeks and smiles coyly back. “Yeah, umm hey.”

“So,” Prompto begins and shimmies over to Ignis and nudges him. “you ready to rock out in the roller rink?” 

“I shall try, but I’ll probably fall constantly.” 

“Wait, you didn’t say anything about roller skating.” Gladio grumbles, shifting uncomfortably. “I don’t think a bunch of noodled armed teens want a six foot six, two hundred and forty pound man barreling at them uncontrollably while on skates.”

“And I don’t have my back brace, I really don’t want to fall and hurt myself more.” Noctis points out and gets a concerned look from the oldest in the group.

“Back brace?”

“I was in a car accident last year. A guy ran a red light and slammed into my car, twisted up my back pretty good. I can manage most of the time but I can’t do heavy lifting or stand for too long.”

“That’s terrible, but thank the gods you are all right.” Ignis adds in before taking a mothering tone. “Well then, I do believe it would be imperative for you to avoid stressing your back. So what say you Gladio, why don’t you and the young man hang out with one another at the arcade? No chance of hurting backs or squashing the children.”

“Uh, yeah, okay.”

“Great!” Prompto chirps and takes Ignis’ arm in his. “Later dudes!”

The two men stare with minor confusion as they are left alone. They turn to one another, blush, and then smile.

“Well, any specific thing you’d like to play Noct?”

“Well they have a really fun pinball machine, there’s skeeball, and a 3D shooter. Oh, there is a claw game with really cool prizes, but I never get anything.”

“All right then.” Gladio says and cracks his knuckles. “Lets go change that, I kick ass at those things. My little sister’s room is filled with stuffed animals I won for her.”

The large brunette holds his hand out to the black-haired man, making him go wide-eyed and tremble. Gladio flashes his handsome smile and Noctis goes weak in the knees but then takes the man’s large hand. 

“So, umm tell me about yourself, do you work part time at the cafe and somewhere else?”

“I actually used to work as a bartender, but then Ignis was struggling to get his Uncle’s Cafe up and running so I quit to help him.”

“Wow, that was very sweet of you.” Noctis says making the man blush. “Are you going to stay there or do something else eventually?”

“Well once Ignis gets settled in enough and can bring in some new helpers, I plan on returning to my old job. I like bartending and wouldn’t mind opening up my own place eventually. So what about you?”

“Me? Well, I work at a pet store and I’m going to school for Nursing.”

“Impressive.” Gladio says with a smile as they come up to the claw machine. “Here we are, what do you want me to get?”

Noct looks at the variety of plush toys and koosh balls before setting his sights on a pale green foxlike creature. “That.”

Gladio checks the toy out from different angles before stuffing some Gil into the machine and slowly moving the claw into position and releasing. Noct badly fails at hiding his glee as the plush drops down for the large man to grab and then hand it to his ‘date’.

“Aww, thank you.” he squees and rubs his face against the soft critter. “You’re the best.”

“Glad I could be of service, my dear.” Gladio chuckles, flashing his shining smile and bowing. “Why don’t we go hit up the air hockey game before checking up on Specs and Freckles?” 

“Yeah, sounds good.” 

Gladio once again holds his hand out but this time Noctis doesn’t hesitate to take it and laces their fingers together. The other couple on the double date are having just as much fun, with Prompto helping Ignis stay upright and skate around the rink while the sandy brunette recounts the tales his Uncle would tell him of how he acquired each recipe in his notebook. 

“Really?” Prompto laughs as he continues to slowly roll with Ignis, his hand gently laid upon the man’s hip while he holds the man’s hand with his other. “How did he manage that.”

“A bottle of Scotch, pound of Baker’s chocolate, cup of flour, and a mini skirt.”

Prompto cackles as Ignis looks to him warmly, slightly entranced by this little ball of sunshine.

“Oh man, your Uncle sounds like an awesome guy.”

Ignis’ face softly falls. “Yes, he was.”

Prompto pouts at him and apologizes but Ignis tuts and tells him he has nothing to be sorry about. He’s glad he can share his Uncle’s stories with someone who enjoys them so much. 

“So, you want to try skating on your own now? You haven’t wobbled recently.”

Ignis glares vehemently at the younger blonde. “Don’t you dare.”

“Okay, okay.” Prompto says even as a cheeky smile edges onto his face. 

He cautiously slips his hand away from the other’s hip and releases his hand while snickering at the horrified look the other man makes. 

“You arsehole!” 

Prompto giggles playfully and grabs Ignis’ hands in his, facing him while effortlessly skating backward. 

“It’s all right, I still got you. Just thought this would be a bit more fun.” he bubbly chirps and smiles at the other. “And gods you sound so cute when you swear.”

A soft blush blooms on the other’s cheeks and he presses his lips into a thin smile. “You should come over when one of those awful cooking challenges are on, Gladio believes I become daemon possessed from what emerges from my mouth.”

“Sounds great, maybe we’ll make that be date number two.”

Ignis’ smile deepens. “Yes, I would love that. I can even make us a nice dinner and dessert.”

“Yeah, I’ll bring some wine. What kind do you like?”

“Hmm, I believe a semi-sweet red wine would go well with the dish I’m thinking of making.” 

“Awesome, can’t wait.” the blonde says giddily and grins ear to ear at the other.

“Can’t wait for what?”

The two men suddenly stop and crash down on top of one another, getting bemused chuckles from the two men standing on the other side of the railing. Prompto looks down at the flushed man under him, his glasses skewed and hair a bit messed as he looks up with wide owl eyes. The blonde’s heart begins to race and his body heats up, something he never experienced before with a man. But this man, with his enchanting green eyes, killer cheekbones, and inhuman mastery of the cooking arts has entranced him.

“Get a room!” Gladio sniggers at the flustered duo.

“You two get a room!” Prompto snaps back as he helps straighten Ignis up before attempting to stand with him. 

“Not on the first date.” the large brunette says cheekily and looks the smaller man glommed onto his arm. “Right?”

“Right.” 

Prompto carefully leads Ignis to the railing where the lean and leer at their friends who return the looks right back at them. 

“Well now.” Ignis grins and adjusts his glasses. “It seems you both are enjoying yourselves.”

“Same goes for you two.” Gladio says and snickers.

“What brings you guys over? Ya bored?” the blonde asks as he eyes his friend clutching a plushie and meaty arm, wishing he had his camera on him.

“Nah, just wanted to see how you both were doing. Also we’re getting a bit hungry and we're going to order a pizza and wanted to see if you’d both want to join us.”

“Whoot! Pizza!” the eager blonde cheers.

“Sounds good to me as well.” Ignis chimes in.

They exit the rink and remove their skates before joining the other two over by the snack shack and dive into the gooey pizza; laughing at jokes being cracked, getting embarrassed at stories from reminisced about from youth, and just enjoying each others company.


	4. Chapter 4

The double date the night prior had gone swell and the foursome made plans to have another one the following week, but something they could all do together. Plus Ignis and Prompto agreed on Wednesday for their dinner date, which did not fall on deaf ears as the other two men wolf whistled and teased them. Today though is a day of work for Prompto as he strolls into the back of the cafe with a tote of his reporting equipment to begin interviewing Ignis for his articles. The two men exchange warm smiles as Prompto begins to set up his gear and Ignis collects his cookery.

“So what deliciousness from the gods are you making today?” Prompto asks, already salivating at the thought. 

“It’s basically a cake pop my Uncle tried while at a carnival in Altissa over twenty years ago. He was intrigued by how all the different colored batters used to create them didn’t blend into a pungent brown color or were stacked on top of one another but instead were rainbow swirled, although the vendor wouldn’t tell him how it was achieved.”

“Oh neat.” Prompto says with great intrigue as he jots this information down. “So he figured out on his own then?”

“Yes, he tried many different types of batters and thicknesses before he perfected it. But my Uncle was also the type to try and expand on what he learned so he started to hollow out the cakes and then added in different fillings.”

“Amazing! What’s the name of this treat?”

“Oh it isn’t named yet. My Uncle was terrible at coming up with monikers for his creations so myself or one of the staff here decide on them once they’re made.”

“Awesome.” 

Prompto rights down this bit of information onto his notepad as Ignis watches him contently. He notices the subtle wiggle of the blonde’s freckled nose when he decides to rewrite what he had written, how a sliver of a pink tongue juts from between his lips as he reads over his words carefully, and how he twirls his pencil between his fingers as he smiles at the older man; who is so not seeming like a weirdo for marveling at him. 

“S, sorry.” Ignis mumbles out, his face bright red from embarrassment.

“Nah, it’s cool.” he says, smiling brightly. “So uh is the big guy coming in today? I don’t want him to get bummed since Noct isn’t with me.” 

“No, the employees all have today off. Although they do pop in from time to time and harass me for not following my own decree and taking off the day. But I enjoy being in here trying out new recipes when no one's around.” Ignis says but then becomes glum. “Also, my Uncle would bring me in with him on Sundays to help him try new flavor combinations. I’m still surprised I wasn’t fat and diabetic by my teens. Although I believe it did contribute to my skin breaking out so severely.” 

“But you can’t tell, your skin looks really flawless and radiant.”

“Flatterer.” the brunette chuckles. “But to return to your prior question, he goes to the basilica with his family, and then out to eat with them after so he doesn’t stop in. I swear though, it’s the only time that man dresses like a decent human being.”

Promtpo’s face lights up brightly as he begins to chuckle. “Oh really, so maybe that's the reason Noct was up at the asscrack of dawn getting dressed fancily, he’s getting introduced to the parents.” 

“I wouldn’t be surprised, Gladio is a hopeless romantic and quite eager.” Ignis says and pushes up his glasses, smiling and then snickers. “I’m sure I’ll be asked to make a wedding cake before the month's end.”

“And I’ll take the photos.” Prompto adds in and the two laugh. “Oh geez, we really shouldn’t pick on them behind their backs though.”

“I’m sure they’re doing the same. But it would probably be wise to return to the interview.”

“Ah, yeah.”

Prompto sets up his camera and tripod and begins to snap shots as Ignis begins making the batter for the cake pops, putting equal amounts into seven separate ramekins where he adds in the food coloring paste. The two men begin to talk about other things besides the cooking, with Ignis asking the younger man more questions about himself. He learns from him about how an old married couple that lived next to him as a child got him interested in photography. The wife had Alzheimer's and would forget the things they did day to day, so the husband began capturing their time together in photos he could share with her when she couldn’t remember. The old man gave his camera to Prompto after his wife passes, and taught him the ins and out of photography. Sadly though, when Prompto felt confident and developed a photograph he was proud of so he could show the man, he learned the old man had passed away in his sleep the night before. Ignis feels a bout of sadness wash over him, both of them were carrying on the legacy of those they admired, and it makes him feel a stronger bond with the sunny blonde. The timer dings and he takes the baked cake pops out of the oven, setting them on a cooling rack as Prompto snaps shots of him and oohs at the how the colors swirled. As they cool, Ignis begins to prepare the different fillings, explaining how to take the plain frosting and add either lemon zest or orange to give it a simple kick. He then begins hollowing out the small round cakes, chuckling when Prompto tentatively asks if he can eat the scooped out cake pieces, and then begins filling them with the frosting. Ignis then pokes the different colored sticks into the frosting and pipes a rim around the outside to form a sealant. 

“So is that it, are they ready?” Prompto asks, not trying to hide his eagerness to try one. 

“Not yet, my dear. Have to melt the white chocolate for dipping them in.” 

Ignis then begins to set up his double boiling pans, adding in white chocolate with a tiny bit of vegetable oil and informing the blonde that white chocolate is not the easiest to melt since it can be overcooked relatively easy. He instructs Prompto to grab the tray of cakes and bring them over so they can start being dipped. The blonde snaps a few shots of the man before he is asked if he would like to try, making him squeal with excitement. 

“All right, now dip it in carefully, you don’t want to smoosh it in the bottom of the boiler. Now spin it in the chocolate and make sure you cover the entire cake and remove it while slowly spinning so that it doesn’t leave bumps. Perfect!”

“Wow, so much intenseness for such a little cake.” the freckled faced young man chuckles and looks at his work hungrily. “Can I eat this now?”

The brunette laughs with amusement as he shakes his head. “I suppose, I was going to add sprinkles to the top, but if you don’t want-”

The cake pop is thrust towards him, a giddy look on the blonde’s face who know anxiously awaits the final addition to the treat before he is reminded to take photos. The sprinkles are generously added to the still soft chocolate shells, giving a fun look to the cake pops.

“Okay, now you may have one.” Ignis says and has to stifle a laugh as the younger man snatches up the one he dipped, gazing hungrily at it. “Tell me what you think then, and be honest. I don’t want to put out a subpar product.”

Prompto takes a bite and chews slowly to savor the flavor, before going wide-eyed and making a sound akin to a purr as he finishes his bite. “Oh my gods, no worries man. It tastes like sunshine and rainbows on a lollipop stick.”

Ignis snorts at this but then a thought occurs to him. “Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbows. I like that.” he says and gets a baffled look from the blonde who has shoved the rest of the cake piece in his mouth. “For the name.”

The young man’s face lights up brightly. “Really!? Awesome!”

“Yes, and here is your reward.” the brunette says and hands him a couple more.

“Aww yeah!” Prompto titters and bites into another. 

Ignis smiles and chuckles to himself, especially when he sees the smattering of frosting on the boy’s chin. The blonde smiles at him warmly before giggling along with the other.

“Aren’t you going to eat one?” 

“Oh umm, not yet. I don’t want to spoil my lunch.”

“Sure.” Prompto teases. “You probably don’t want to get cake on your face in front of me.” 

“Like you with the frosting on your chin?” 

Prompto looks taken aback and feels his chin, finding the frosting and chuckling as he wipes it off. The two share a warm laugh before gazing at one another and smiling. Prompto sets his cake pop down as Ignis begins to fumble with his words but is silenced when a pair of warm lips press against his. Emerald eyes widen in shock at this event, with Ignis frozen in places as his mind slowly begins to work again. Prompto leans back and looks to the other in question before the other wraps his arms around the smaller man’s waist and pulls him in for another, hungrier kiss. Ignis parts his lips as Prompto pokes his tongue out and licks against the older man's lips before delving into the warmth of his mouth. The brunette follows his lead as he slips his tongue into the other’s mouth, getting a taste of the sweetness from the cake with a hint of lemon. A soft moan escapes from him as hands slide down his side before traveling back up his front and cupping his face. The pull away, panting breathily with red tinged faces and hazed over eyes locked. 

“Well,” Prompto says, an embarrassed but blissed smile on his face. “that’s one way to let you know how I feel.”

“Yes, but it was great.” Ignis says and goes in for another quick kiss. “Why don’t we go get some lunch now, then come back and I can show you another recipe from my Uncle’s book. Maybe you can help me name that one too.”

“Yeah, I’d love to.”

The two men quickly straighten up and store the remaining cake pops in the cafe’s fridge before Ignis locks up and the two head to the nearby diner, hand in hand and giggling like love struck teens.


	5. Chapter 5

Not many things can get Noctis out of bed before eleven on the weekends, but getting asked to attend church with the man you like, meet his family, and then go out for a big lunch isn’t like anything he has done before. He checks himself in his bathroom mirror one last time, making sure his tie is on properly and his button up has no wrinkles or stray hairs. He grabs his matching blazer and exits the bathroom, shouting a goodbye to his half awake roommate, who has just ambled out from his room, before exiting the dorm. A quick buzz from his phone makes him grin as he takes it from his pocket to see the text sent by Gladio, letting him know he’s waiting in the visitor's parking lot. He dashes out to find the man, seeing him standing next to a crimson and black motorcycle and puffing away on a cigarette. 

“Hey there handsome.” Gladio says, smiling deeply and chuckling as he tosses his cigarette away. “Where are you off to today?”

“Oh, I’m just going out with a guy to listen to an old fogey talk about the Six and repenting our wicked ways.”

“Sounds boring, might have to fight the guy you’re with and whisk you away somewhere more fun.”

“I don’t know, he’s quite tall and muscular, probably kick your ass. He also has a great smile too.” Noctis chuckles and playfully smacks the man’s arm. “So I guess it was futile that I styled my hair so nicely since it’s going to get destroyed while riding your bike.”

“I got you a helmet.” Gladio says as he pats the half helmet on the seat behind him. 

“Which will still mess up my hair.”

“Calm yourself Princess, I’m sure my Sister has hair products in her purse.” he says and places the helmet on the younger man’s head, adjusting the straps so it fits properly. Gladio puts on his own along with a pair of goggles, and throws his leg over the side of the bike, then has Noct get on behind him. “Now, make sure you hang on to me.” 

Noctis does as he’s told and slips his arms around the man’s thick waist, feeling the toned abs under the man’s form fitting button up. The motorcycle revs up, sending an exhilarating tingle down the black-haired man’s spine and increasing his heart beat. Gladio steadily backs his bike from the parking space before setting off to church. The ride was one of the most exhilarating things Noctis has ever experienced, and he can’t wait to do it again as they pull into a fancy restaurant's parking lot.

“Hey, why’d we stop here?”

“Well the stuffy old folks from the church don’t appreciate the loudness of my motorcycle so I was forbidden from parking there. But it’s all right, the church is only down the block and this is where we’re gonna eat later.” Gladio informs him as he puts the kickstand down and shuts the bike off. 

He climbs off the motorcycle and extends his hand out to help Noctis off before tossing the helmets into his saddlebag. The older man smiles down at the other before taking his hand in his and fluffing up Noct’s flattened hair as they set off down the sidewalk. A large, dark stone cathedral comes into view as the younger man goes wide eyed and slack jawed while staring at the structure. 

“Wow, it’s freaky looking. You don’t, like, do ritualistic sacrifices here and some shit?”

Gladio snorts. “Well, we slit the throats of some Chickatrice, drink their blood while praising Ifrit, and dance naked if that’s what you're asking.” He full blown belly laughs at the black-haired youths horrified face. “No we don’t do that, the only thing that happens is old ladies swaying their wrinkly arms while singing hymns.”

“That’s even more frightening.” Noctis chuckles and is pulled against the larger man as he wraps his arm around him. 

“Don’t worry Noct, I’ll protect you.”

“Oh my big strong hero.” 

“Oh uh I should probably warn you though that my family, especially my mother, can be a bit unfiltered and speak their minds.” Gladio says, wincing slightly.

The two men arrive at the church, with Noctis’ anxiety ramping up as Gladio waves to his parents and little sister. The three immediately turn their gaze to the twenty-year-old, eyeing him up as he turns sheet white and holds his breath. 

“Oh my gods, look at this cute young man. So much better than that horse faced girl you dated before.” Gladio’s mother squeals and rushes over to grab Noct’s face. “A bit on the scrawny side though, have to invite you over for dinner and fatten you up.”

“Mom.” Gladio growls as his father and sister just chuckle. “Enough.”

“Oh hush your mouth Gladiolus.” she says and turns back to the young man. “He’s a bit cranky at times.”

“Dear, please leave the boy alone.” Gladio’s father sighs out. 

The woman backs off but still smiles gleefully at him. Gladio introduces Noct to his family, alleviating the boy’s anxiety after finding them to be friendly while also a bit eccentric. They head inside and after being introduced to other relatives, family friends, and the Reverend they take their seats. The service wasn't as boring as Noctis originally thought it’d be, mostly due to being entertained whenever Mama Amicitia’s wrath was unleashed upon a disapproving parishioner after catching a glimpse of Gladio with his arm slung around the younger man’s shoulders. The service ends and after mingling for a bit, the group makes their way to the restaurant to eat. And of course, Gladio’s family don’t make things simple for him as they begin grilling Noct about everything and anything that pops into their heads. 

“Oh for fuck sakes mom, really!?” Gladio snaps, his face beat red along with Noct who covers his own with his hands.

“What? I just want to know that if you give me a grandson will he accept our religion’s custom is all.” his mother states unabashedly. 

Gladio groans and rubs his face. “This is why I don’t let people meet you.” 

“You are so cruel to your mother.” she pouts and turns to the Noctis, giving him a doleful look. “I hope you treat your mother with more respect then my oaf of a son does me.”

“Mom.” Gladio grunts at her and winces.

“What?”

“My mother, passed away when I was a baby.” Noct says, frowning slightly as the table grows silent.

A sudden cry from the older woman startles them as she grabs the boy into a strong hug and presses his head into her bosom, patting his head lovingly.

“Oh you poor, poor boy. Don’t you worry dear, I’ll give you all the mothering love I can.” she says before turning a threatening eye to her son. “You better not let this precious child go, or I’ll disown you like your Aunt disowned your Cousin.” 

“Yes Mother.” he groans and turns to his Father with a pleading look but he just shrugs his shoulders passively at his son. 

The rest of the lunch date went by just as awkwardly and amusing with Gladio’s sister trying to subtly flirt with Noct, Mama Amicitia sharing baby pictures of her son she keeps stashed in her purse, and Gladio’s father nonchalantly referring to his son as an _‘oopsie baby’_ when his wife talks about their quick engagement and marriage. They exit the restaurant and say their goodbyes but not before Gladio’s mother demands them over for dinner that coming Friday along with inviting Noctis’ father, making the young man groan. 

“So, we survived.” Gladio says, his lips perked up into a smile as his family leaves the parking lot.

“It wasn’t that bad, they’re quite fun.” Noctis says and chuckles as he climbs onto the back of the motorcycle. “It beats sitting in silence and making small talk like I do with my dad.”

“You should probably warn your dad then, have him mentally prepare for _‘Dinner with the Amicitia’s’_.” Gladio says with a slight frown and gets on the bike. 

“Well, why don’t I have you meet my dad first. So he can see what a great guy you are, that way if your mom starts making wedding plans he won’t be so taken aback that we’re together. And knowing how my dad’s brain functions, he’ll probably agree with it, then overstep his bounds and make honeymoon reservations for us.”

“Nah, I’m sure my mom already had that covered the moment I told her about you.” Gladio snickers before sighing. “Geez, I just asked you out last night over the phone and already my mom’s preparing for our future.”

“She’s just happy for you. You are her darling baby boy after all.” he says with a cheeky grin.

“Yeah, I know.” the larger man sighs before turning to face the other. “Thanks for coming today Noct, it was really nice.”

“It was my pleasure, and thanks for inviting me.”

The two men smile coyly with one another, then Gladio reaches a hand to the other’s cheek and begins to lean in, with Noctis turning red once realizing what the man is doing but then moving in closer as he closes his eyes. Their lips touch in a chaste kiss before they deepen it and hold each other closer. They pull away and look lovingly into each other’s eyes before smiling and nuzzling their noses together. 

“So, you think we can stop on by the cafe? Prompto said he was going doing the interview today, see how it’s going, maybe raid the desserts?” Noctis asks.

“That might not be a good idea, don’t want to walk through the back door and see something besides dough being pounded on the baking table.” Gladio snickers before laughing at the horrified look the other makes. 

“Ewwww, you’re fucking nasty. Ugh, mental image.” the smaller man gags. 

Gladio starts up the bike and gives one last debased remark. “You might wanna stay away from the creme filled doughnuts now too.”

“AARRGGHH! I need brain bleach!”


	6. Chapter 6

Prompto paces back and forth outside of Ignis’, a bottle of wine clutched in his hand. He was fine the whole time leading up to their dinner date, but as the time drew closer a bout of anxiety struck. He really never dated before, just had a girlfriend back in middle school and even then they only dated for a month. Plus he never felt this way before with another man, but Ignis, with his godlike mastery of the culinary arts, has set his heart aflutter and now he’s afraid he’s going to do something stupid. But he’s forced to quickly overcome that fear when the front door of Ignis’ apartment opens and the man looks out at him, a warm smile spreading across his face. 

“Hello love.”

“Hey Iggy.” Prompto says and returns the smile while holding up the bottle. “It’s slightly chilled, is that okay?”

“That’s perfectly fine.” he says and leads Prompto inside.

The blonde looks around at the space in awe, finding it to be absolutely immaculate unlike his and Noct’s dorm; although that’s mostly due to the latter not cleaning up his messes and Prompto refusing to be the one to do it. But after his wonderment passes, the delicious scent of the meal Ignis is making hits him and makes his mouth water.

“My gods, that smells amazing, what is it?”

Ignis smiles at him as he dons oven mitts and proceeds to remove their dinner from the oven. “It’s a meat pie recipe my Uncle picked up while staying at Meldacio, it’s quite hardy with a nice flaky crust.”

“Damn that looks great.” Prompto says and then turns a cheeky eye to the other man. “How hasn’t anyone swept you off your feet and married you yet?”

“Maybe the right one just didn’t show up.” he says and steps over to the younger blonde, cups his face in his hands and softly kisses him. “Until now.”

Prompto smiles bashfully at him. “I don’t think I’m all that great.”

“Well I do, you have a kind soul and you're a joy to be around.” Ignis says while taking out two wine glasses. He pours some wine into the glasses and hands one to Prompto. “Plus you’re quite handsome.” 

“Aww, thank you. Most people just tell me I’m cute.” Prompto says before taking a sip of his wine.

“That too.” he chuckles and presses a kiss to the others freckled cheek. “Go take a seat at the table and I’ll bring the pie over.”

“You want me to help with anything?”

“No, no, go sit.”

Prompto chuckles and takes his seat, watching as Ignis carefully transfers the meat pies to plates before bringing them over. They exchange smiles as the brunette takes a seat but before they can enjoy their meal the front door swings open and in walks a towel-clad Gladio, unabashedly.

“Sup Igs. Ran outta shaving cream, I’ll bring it back then.” he says and nonchalantly trots into the man’s bathroom to retrieve said item before walking out with it. “Thanks man, and see ya in a bit.”

Prompto mouth flops open before he turns a baffled eye to the other who just sighs and shakes his head. 

“He lives a few doors down, and he has no concept of knocking: or asking: or even decency before he waltzes in.”

“I can see that.” the blonde chuckles. “Although Nocts the exact same way. I guess they’re perfect for one another.” 

The two begin to eat after chuckling about their friends, with Prompto fawning over how epically delicious his dinner is, and exchange more stories about their youth. Midway through their meal though, Gladio barges in again to return the shaving cream. He quickly stops and asks Prompto if there's anything about Noct’s dad he should know about before meeting him, so he doesn’t make a bad first impression. The blonde just wearily smiles and tells him to make sure to kiss his ring and accept any offers from the man or else he’ll end up at the bottom of the Vesperpool like all those who attempted to court Noctis before. Gladio turns pale and ambles from the apartment as Prompto snorts before full blown laughing. 

“Poor Gladio, he’s going to be a paranoid wreck the whole time.” Ignis chortles.

“It’ll be fine, Noct’s dad is a cool dude and has a hell of a sense of humor, so he’ll mess with him a bit but they’ll get along.”

Ignis chuckles and shakes his head. They finish up with their meal and after a quick cleanup along with a wine refill they plop down onto the couch to watch television while relaxing. Or at least that was the original plan since Prompto decided to initiate a little makeout session with them ending up in their current position; Ignis pushed against the cushions, his long legs spindled around Prompto’s back as the blonde has his hands up the man’s polo and grouping at his chest while leaving multiple little marks on the brunette’s neck. He sits back and smiles at his handy work before pressing a deep kiss against the older’s lips and gently nibbling on his reddened lower lip. 

“You might want to wear a turtleneck for the next few days.” the freckled blonde titters. 

Ignis smiles bashfully and rubs his neck. “Very well.” he says and quickly grabs the other, pulling him down and giving him one right on the jugular. “Now you do as well.”

“Hey, no fair.” Prompto chuckles and quickly yanks up Ignis’ shirt and blows raspberries on his stomach.

Ignis laughs loudly and attempts to crawl away but the two tumble to the floor where Prompto continues his playful onslaught, tickling and kissing any bare skin he can. The two men wrestle around on the floor awhile longer with Ignis losing his glasses and Prompto’s hair being messed up, but then they stop and catch their breaths while lying side by side, looking joyfully at one another. 

“Oh goodness, I feel like I’m a teenager again.” Ignis gasps out with amusement, his cheeks flushed a deep red. “Thank you, for being with me Prompto. This has brought so much joy to my life.”

“My pleasure and thank you for giving me the chance to be with the most handsomeness guy and awesomest cook on Eos.”

“Such a flatterer.” Ignis smiles lovingly and pulls Prompto into a kiss. “Since you’ve been drinking you can stay the night, if you want. Or I can call a cab for you?”

“I can stay if you really want me to, that’d be fine.”

“Mmm hmm, I’m pretty sure I have some night clothes that will fit you too.” 

“Sounds great.” the blonde says and leans in for another kiss. “You know, you’re the first guy I ever felt this way with and I’m glad I do.”

“Oh? I guess that means I’m special then.”

“Yup, very special.” Prompto smiles and captures the man’s lips again.

“I’ve felt things before but never acted upon them. I had very low self-esteem and kept myself busy with school or work so I never dated.” Ignis tells him while gently caressing the younger man’s face. “That makes you very special too, Prompto.”

Prompto’s smile grows even wider, his heart fluttering and thumping quickly in his chest. “I love you, my handsome lord of pastries.”

“And I love you as well, my adorable ray of sunshine.”

The two men laugh heartfully at their cheesiness before climbing back onto the couch to cuddle, drink their wine, and watch television, all the while Ignis unleashes drunken curses at the chefs much to Prompto’s enamored glee.


	7. Chapter 7

Noct had assured him that Prompto was just bullshitting him, but Gladio is still anxious as he stands in front of his boyfriend's father, the man’s emotionless face set directly on him. The man finally blinks after what seems like hours staring at the large man and turns to his son, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“I see your dating preference takes after your taste in coffee.” he chuckles as his son embarrassedly covers his face. He then turns back to Gladio and extends a hand to him. “My name is Regis, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Pleasure is mine, Sir. My names Gladiolus.” the large man sputters out and shakes his hand. 

The three head inside the fancy restaurant and are immediately seated; since apparently when Noct informed his father about introducing him to his boyfriend, the elder Caelum had one of his secretaries call in a reservation even before he got off the phone with his son. They order drinks and horderves before choosing main dishes, and while they wait Noctis’ father starts his interrogation. 

“So tell me Gladiolus, what do you do for a living?”

“Oh, I uh work for a friend right now while his business gets more stable. After that, I plan to return to bartending and then try to open my own establishment.”

“Interesting.” Regis says, face blank making the large man panic. “Have you sought out any buildings?”

“Actually yeah. The place next to my friend's cafe is closed down, him and I talked about expanding into it. Turing the place into a cafe during the day and bar at night.”

“Laudable goals, I wish you the best.”

“Thank you.” Gladio says, his heart rate slowly decreasing to normal.

“So Dad, how’s work?” Noct asks, attempting to deflect the questioning from his boyfriend for a bit. 

“Quite well, been a bit slow as of late though. I’m sure it’ll pick up though once spring break comes.”

Gladio raises and eyebrow and looks to Noctis in question, getting _‘JUDGE’_ mouthed to him and making him wince. 

“I must say Gladiolus, your record was immaculate not even a speeding ticket, bravo.”

“Uh, thanks?”

“But I must say, I was taken aback when I saw how old you were since when I saw your photo I thought you were pushing thirty. I even had to delve into the hospital's records to see if you were truly only twenty-three.” 

“Dad.” Noctis growls. “Quit spying on people I know.”

“I’m just being a good father and protecting my son from potential deviants.”

“You’re being a helicopter.”

“You’ll understand once you have children.” he says and turns an eye to the brunette. “You wish to have children down the road don’t you?”

Gladio smiles nervously. “That’s number one on the _‘Reason’s My Mother Would Disown Me List’_.” 

“Ahh, she sounds like a great woman. It’ll be a pleasure to make her acquaintance this Friday.”

The appetizers and drinks arrive for the three, with Gladio trying to fight back the urge to down his drink and order another, hoping he gets drunk enough to calm his nerves. 

“So Gladiolus, have you ever been to the Vesperpool?”

Gladio’s mind goes blank, he can’t hear anything and it’s as if the world around him slows. His heart rate increases, he feels sweaty, and his hand hurts like a motherfucker. 

“Shit! Gladio you’re bleeding!” Noctis screams in a panic.

The brunette returns to his senses and looks at his hand, blood pools out of deep gashes from where the beer mug’s broken shards pierced his flesh. Gladio turns sheet white as he takes in the site, and passes out. When he comes to he sees the apologetic look on his boyfriend's face as he sits next to him, holding his bandaged hand tenderly. 

“Hey.” Gladio says groggily and sits his achy body up. “Guess I made a terrible first impression huh.”

Noctis smiles lovingly and chuckles as he places kisses to the other’s fingertips. “Nah, he likes you. You called him Sir.”

Gladio snickers and shakes his head. “Can’t believe I white knuckled the beer mug so hard I broke it and cut my hand open.”

“Neither can I.” Noctis says and gets a cheeky look. “Hmm, won’t be able to use that hand for a couple weeks, whatever will you do?”

“Well I have you so-”

Noctis swats him in the shoulder and snorts. “Yeah right, _Mr. Not-Until-Marriage_.”

The two men laugh before leaning in for a deep kiss followed by multiple littles ones before smiling and resting their foreheads together. A knock on the door frame catches their attention and they turn to look over.

“Yes?” Noct calls out.

His father steps in, an apologetic look the mirrors the one he son had on before as he walks over. “How are you fairing my boy? You gave me a bit of a fright.”

“Sorry Sir.”

“No need to apologize, if anything I should apologize to you. I took my teasing a bit too far without thinking how nervous you were to make a good impression.” he says and smiles. 

“Thank you, Sir.” Gladio says, chuckling bashfully. 

“Where is he!? Where’s my baby boy!?”

“Oh fuck me sideways.” Gladio grumbles as he facepalms.

His mother rushes in and gasps before unabashedly shoving Noct’s dad aside and grabbing her son’s face to pepper it with kisses.

“Oh, my poor boy.” she whimpers and holds his face to her chest. “Don’t worry, Mama’s here.”

“Mom, Gods stop. Noct’s a Nurse, he’ll take care of me.”

His mother sits back with an offended look on her face and swats his shoulder. “What, you get a boyfriend and now you’re too good for your mother?”

“Dear, leave him alone.” his father sighs as he steps in the room.

“Clarus?” Noct’s father says in surprise at the gray-haired man.

“Regis! Hello old friend, it’s good to see you.” he says and the two men shake hands. 

“Same to you.” Regis says and smiles at the two young men. “So Gladiolus is your boy? I thought the last name seemed familiar.”

“Ah yes. And I wondered why Noctis looked so familiar.” Clarus says and turns to the confused three. “He’s an old friend from my college days.”

“Ma, this is Noct’s dad.” Gladio says and gestures towards him.

The woman smiles embarrassedly and fixes herself up before shaking the man’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, your son is such a precious little thing. Did he tell you about Friday?” 

“Why yes, and I am looking forward to it.” 

The two ramble to one another ignoring everyone else in the room. Gladio’s dad sighs and chuckles before smiling and closing the curtain to give Gladio and Noct some privacy. The two look to each other in pity but then snicker and smile. 

“Goodness, I’m starting to think we should just bookit to Altissa, change our names, elope, and live the remainder of our lives there.” Noctis chortles and places a kiss to Gladio’s bandaged hand. 

“Sounds great, but between my mom’s tenacity and your dad’s searching skills, we’ll be found within a couple days.” he snorts before looking at his hand. “So, my lovely Nurse, how do I take care of this.”

“Well the Doctor is going to send you home with some stuff and a care sheet. But I can stay at your place tonight and help you if you want?”

“Hmm, sounds great.” Gladio says with a smile before pulling the younger man into a kiss.

Noctis cups his boyfriend’s face and deepens their kiss before pulling back and caressing his face. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Noct.”


	8. Chapter 8

Two years have passed since Ignis reopened his Uncle’s Cafe. The business has boomed astronomically thanks in part to Prompto’s riveting editorial gushing over the place, even earning Ignis the cover of a cooking magazine; along with offers to appear in ‘other’ magazines. He was able to expand the business with Gladio like they planned and opened Whiskey Away for the nighttime crowds; although acquiring the lot was due to Noct’s father waltzing in one day and handing over the deed to the building with a grin, calling it an early gift for his future son-in-law. Prompto earned his Bachelor’s in Journalism and started working full time for the local newspaper company he interned for along with freelance work for an assortment of magazines. Prompto and Ignis’ relationship had also blossomed over the past couple years with the two moving into a small townhouse and bringing home a couple shelter dogs and one bird. Gladio’s bar turned into the hottest nighttime haunt for the locals and even plays host to up and coming bands, some of who have gone on to become famous. Noctis had acquired his associates and got a job at the local hospital in the Pediatrics Department, finding the children to be more enjoyable patients. The two men, to the surprise of their friends and chagrin of their parents, had not married after dating for only a month but a year. They had attempted to purchase a home closer to their friends' place but were strong armed by their parents into purchasing a four bedroom Split-level house that was nestled a few miles from both parents homes for easy visiting. Once the couple had settled in though, the next phase of meddling began when not so subtle hints about babies started to be tossed at them, so to be spiteful, they got cats first. But even though they all live busy lives, the four friends still get together to hang out every other Sunday at the closed Cafe to have lunch and touch base with each other, as they are today. Ignis removes the pot of soup he cooked off the burner and begins ladling it into four separate bowls before garnishing them with cheese, crumbled bacon, and chives. 

“Mmm, looks great Iggy.” Prompto says as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend's waist and looks over his shoulder. “Need me to help?” 

“Yes love, could you take these to the table for me while I slice the bread. They said they’ll be here in a minute, so I figured it’d be easier to get everything set up now.” he says gesturing to the bowls. “Oh and there's iced tea I made earlier too, just pour some into four cups and set those with the bowls.”

“Gotcha.” the blonde replies and sets the bowls on a metal carrying tray before giving the brunette a quick kiss. “Love ya babe.”

“Love you too.” Ignis chuckles and shoos him to his task.

He begins slicing the bread when he hears chattering coming from the other side of the backdoor that makes him perk up and grin. The door opens and in steps Noctis carrying a diaper bag followed by Gladio toting two car seats from where their twins stare curiously at their surroundings. 

“Hey, hows it goin?” Noct says and grins widely as Prompto almost stumbles over his own feet to rush back into the backroom.

“Great! Now give me fat babies!” he squeals gleefully and crouches in front of the car seats. 

“You want to hold one too Igs? Get some practice?” Gladio teases as the man crinkles his nose. “Oh come on, they’re not tiny newborns anymore, no need to be scared.”

“Very well.” Ignis sighs. 

Gladio removes one as Noctis takes out the other and hands them over to their Godfathers, with the two men then looking down lovingly at the babies.

“Hey there Nalin, you’re turning into a tubby boy.” Prompto titters at the little boy who smiles up at him, his chubby cheeks turning rosy. He then looks over to Ignis, seeing the man looking down at the little one in his arms as he rocks her gently and coos at her. “Not so bad, huh?”

Ignis looks to his boyfriend and smiles with deep affection before returning his gaze to the infant. “No, I guess not.” he says and chuckles when the little girl smiles up at him. “Hello Nishi, you’re such a beautiful little girl. You’re Papas’ are going to have their hands full fighting off your potential suitors.”

He presses a tender kiss to the infant’s forehead before handing her over to Gladio, then attempts to stifle a laugh when he sees the large man hold his tiny daughter so delicately. He does, however, chuckle as Noctis attempts to retrieve his son back from his best friend, with the blonde giving him puppy dog eyes and backing away. The four men plus two infants head into the dining room, but before they sit down to eat Prompto gets them to huddle together for a quick photo of all of them to hang on the wall with other shots from the past two years. Ignis and Prompto take the printed photo and attempt to find a good spot for it as the new parents look on and chuckle as the two bicker over where to place the picture. 

“This is nice.” Noctis says and rests his head against Gladio’s large shoulder as he pats their son’s back gently. 

“Yeah, never would have thought this is how things would turn out when I first saw you, _Noct Out_.”

“Hmm, I’m glad it did though, my _Tall Dark and Handsome_ Husband.” he chuckles and leans up to press a kiss to the other's lips before looking at their smiling daughter and cooing at her.

“You two done being dorks?” Prompto teases as him and Ignis take their seats.

“I don’t know, are you two done bitching at one another?” Noct snaps back.

“Noctis, that’s not appropriate language to use in front of children.” 

“Ha! With how my Mom’s mouth goes they’ll be lobbing the F word by two years old.” Gladio snorts out.

The four men chuckle bemusedly before taking a quick toast to all they are grateful for such as their good friends, the loves of their lives, new beginnings, and the joy of memories from old times.


End file.
